


Alm Goes To A Waffle House

by nahofficial



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia
Genre: F/M, theres a little bit of alm/celica but not enough to give it a relationship tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 03:36:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11523729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nahofficial/pseuds/nahofficial
Summary: join alm as he experiences the gentle beauty of a local waffle house





	Alm Goes To A Waffle House

"Holy shit," said Alm, upon entering the Good Place; thats right, im talkin Waffle House, Waffle Barn, The Waffle Academy itself. "its…. its beautiful…."

Alm, havig been raised amongst the pigs and the sheeps and the dirts of some sorta hick fuckin village out in buttfucking nowhere, had never set foot into a restuarant once in his life before. He was accustomed 2 sneakin outside into the troughs and snatchin up some food from the pigs if he ever wanted a snack. Gourmet.

But now, here he was, standing within a sparkling, shining, beautiful work of capitalism: a W A F F L E H O U S E. Celica's treat. He walked upon the hallowed tiles of the breakfast restaurant, a single tear rolling down his cheek. 

"you mean to tell me, celica, that this is one of the shittier food places? But… look at the menu! look at those beautiful pictures. those beautiful foods. ive never seen a pancake with holes in it before!" Almond said with joy, gesturing excitedly to the pictures up on the overhead menu.

"yeah thats called a waffle, alm" celica informed. alm flipped his shit.

"OH MY GOD THE NAME MAKES SENSE NOW!" he cried, disturbing the one elderly patron, who looked over his newspaper at the two teensagers. it was mycen. he was looking over alm. always watching. always enjoying a nice waffle at the local waffle joint the waffle house. "I NEED ONE OF THEM NOW. I NEED ONE, CELICA." alm grabbed celica's hand and tugged her over to a booth.

"yes alm, that's why we're here." Celica smiled at the immense joy radiating off of her boy freind who loved her so much. "ill buy you a waffle"

"I LOVE OYU SO MUCH" said alm who respected women and mroe importantly his girl frined celica who he lovesd so much. they sat down in the booth, resting their swords against the wall, and alm picked up a menu, reading it as if it were a scripture. celica nodded along. the waitress came over.

"you must love your job, beign surroudned by waffles all day" said alm. the waitress had bags under her eyes that looked like they were being pullt by death itself. she was suspiciously eyeing the swords that were leaning against the wall. 

"what can i get for you two" she said with a perfect customer voice, eyes not leaving the hilts of the sheathed swords. she wondered why the fuck they were bringing swords into the restaurant. she wondered what time period she was even in. she wondered where she even was on a map. how could this situation happen? these customers wore full suits of armor. one of those swords looked like it could kill a god. where was she? when she entered the restaurant to work that morning, she was in lenoir city, tennessee. but now, she wasnt sure where she was. she looked outside, and watched as a giant fucking eyeball with tentacles wandered past. 

"miss?" asked celica. the waitress snapped out of her thoughts. she decided she wouldnt think about it.

"sorry about that! once more, what can i get you?"

"yes i would like, a wafl." alm pointed at the picture of the waffle on the menu. "please."

"comign right up!"

alm jittered silently in his seat in immense anticipation and excitement. celica watched him fondly. mycen watched him protectively, over his newspaper in the corner of the restaurant. he was wearing a simple brown cloak, which was a perfect disguise. twnety minutes passed, and then the waffle arrived.

it was a beautiful golden brown, with a dollop of butter in the middle. it smelled like a waffle which is to say, it smelled like good. alm kissed it, and looked up to celica with teary eyes. "its beautiful, celica."

"well, enjoy it then"

he ate that mogtherfucker in like 3 seconds, eyes filled with happy tears. celica paid & the two of them left. when the waitress came back to the table, she picked up the 14 silver coins left, looked it over, then set it back down and immediately had a nervous meltdown. poor girl. the eyeball monster floated past again.

three hours later, alm had the biggest fucking stomach ache of his life, but he was happy about it, becuase he knew it was the waffle who did it, and he loved the waffle more than he resented what it did to him.

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry.  
> you couldve done something better with the time that u spent reading this godawful fiction.
> 
> i swear ill write something serious one day, but until then, shitfics.


End file.
